s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Del Abbnex Redlin
Del Redlin is the Captain of the Executor-class Star Dreadnaught Mara Jade. He is a stead-fast Imperial to the core and will not rest until there is peace in the galaxy, whatever the cost. He participated in the Battle of Endor and played a hand in the destruction of the Rebellion's capital-sized cruisers. Parents Del's parents were Imperials through and through, fully supporting the Emperor and his rise to power. The ineffectiveness of the Old Republic disgusted them so they set out to change it. His father, Samuel Redlin, was an officer for the local police force, well respected by those on Cardia and the new Imperial Academy that came soon after the Empire. Samuel thought about joining the Imperial Army, but he found his proper place to be among the people as their keeper of peace and order. Del's mother had a bit more control to help the Empire than his father, Becca Redlin was a school teacher and was in the process of indoctrinating the children well before official Imperial indoctrination regulations were established. Fortunately for Samuel and Becca Redlin they gave birth to a child, Del, who would grow up to command the flagship of the entire Imperial Navy (aside from the Death Star battle station). Early Years Del's parents were Imperials through and through, fully supporting the Emperor and his rise to power. The ineffectiveness of the Old Republic disgusted them so they set out to change it. His father, Samuel Redlin, was an officer for the local police force, well respected by those on Cardia and the new Imperial Academy that came soon after the Empire. Samuel thought about joining the Imperial Army, but he found his proper place to be among the people as their keeper of peace and order. Del's mother had a bit more control to help the Empire than his father, Becca Redlin was a school teacher and was in the process of indoctrinating the children well before official Imperial indoctrination regulations were established. Fortunately for Samuel and Becca Redlin they gave birth to a child, Del, who would grow up to command the flagship of the entire Imperial Navy (aside from the Death Star battle station). Adolescence Eventually he grew too old to continue playing Stormtroopers and Rebels and he was sent to the local Imperial Academy on Carida. He excelled at the school, the knowledge and indoctrination his mother gave him definitely helping him, as well as his experience as a young leader. Eventually he grew through the ranks of the Academy and was assigned to the Naval program there, which he found himself finally finding his passion, commanding in a Naval vessel, and it did not matter to him the size. He graduated with honors in his class and moved on as an Ensign in the Navy proper, landing a command position on one of the smaller Victory-Class Star Destroyers. After several years and accommodations, he found himself as the Executive Officer of a full Imperial-Class Star Destroyer during the Battle for Endor. His actions there would give him the nickname Broadside Del for taking command after his Commanding Officer was injured and firing a full broadside into one of the Alliance's Mon Calamari Cruisers, destroying it. Recent Events After the Battle of Endor Del found himself in command of the Imperial-Class Star Destroyer Vindicator. When the Imperial Civil War started Del followed the Loyalists under Mara Jade. When the Emperor returned, Del received new transfer orders, he was to be the Commanding Officer of the ESD Mara Jade. There he commanded the vessel during the assault to re-capture Coruscant. Most Recent Events Del has moved the ESD Mara Jade to the Y'toub system under orders from High Command and the Imperial Intelligence's System Director for the system, Yuri Kalugin. There he has set up a blockade and destroyed the House of Pain from orbit. Psyche Del has always been a leader, as long as he can remember, and he knows that respect cannot just be given, but that it has to be earned. While he makes it clear that it is the rank that is to be respected, it is the man that must earn it to be able to lead fully. He is a steadfast Imperial to the core, racism, the whole bit. Though he finds value in others, regardless of their race, there is something useful that everyone can do, even if it is just cleaning his boot. He runs a tight ship, but at the same times bends the rules a bit to ensure peaceful voyages inside the hull and he leaves combat outside.